Switched Bodies
by asakurass
Summary: What if Mikasa becomes Corporal Levi? and vice versa. What if their bodies interchanged because of the some witch hidden on the forest? Will there be a cure for it? A fluffy and yet angsty fic. Rivamika/Levimika/Rikasa.
1. Switched

Moreover, I got inspired from Switched by hopelessowls, because I love it to bits, and I wonder what if their bodies persist for the meantime? HAHA.

**Note:** So the roles would be Mikasa as Levi, and vice versa. And whenever I mentioned Mikasa's name, of course, it would be Levi. I hope it don't scrambled your minds.

**Italicized names** = _Real Levi and Real Mikasa_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"So how can we be able to put our bodies back?" Levi murmured as they walked in towards the corridor, literally watching some of the soldiers who will going in and out of the door because they needed to be cautious. By the fact that there was something mysterious happening over them, at least they should be careful.

Without waiting for Mikasa's answer, Levi hide himself on the sturdy door which connects to the kitchen. He needed to make some coffee because the Corporal Levi— Corporal Mikasa instructed him to do before they figure out on solving about their problem.

Hiding like a child, Levi was startled by Mikasa's little push that wake up his senses. "What are you trying to do? Do you really want me to look like a dumb Corporal?"

Surprised on her action, Levi snorted, "Like what about me? Are you trying making me like nosy woman?" He fired her back, and right now, it was their "daily argument" that made them jolted when a familiar voice greeted them suddenly.

"Oh Levi," Erwin called him with a serious tone. It was in _Mikasa's _ nature that whenever her higher superiors appeared in front of her including the sick pervert Corporal Levi, she will moved her hands on the side with one arm on her chest, making a salute to them, and now of course, it was _Levi_ who's she's representing now, she forgot that she should not been saluting to Erwin but now, it failed, leaving Erwin'a face so surprised, because he is seeing _Levi_ saluting to him, like as if it was a nightmare, s_ince when did Levi ever made a salute to everyone?_

Erwin's face fell when he just saw Levi saluting to him, so instead, he made a small cough just to make things a bit casual to him, like it was just a dream that it was happening on the very moment, "Levi, are you sick?" A sudden question escaped from his mouth.

"Sick? I'm even in my fullest condition, Commander, so why are you asking?"

_Commander?_ _Is this even Levi?_ Erwin was a bit confused on what was really going on. "Levi? Did you ever just call me Commander?"

When Levi was about to answer, Mikasa Ackerman interrupted him, "What are these shitty questions are you asking me of, Erwin?"

_Erwin? What the hell is Mikasa talking about? Just when did she have sharp mouth just like…._

Levi gave Mikasa a tap on her neck, making her bow down to the Commander.

Mikasa sends him a hot glare that made him look like a puppy.

"Levi? Can I talk you for a moment." Erwin turned to face Levi.

Then Mikasa shouted loudly, "No!"

Erwin stood there awkwardly, analyzing each every thoughts that was running into his mind right now. The fact that something was wrong on this situation, and it was Levi and Mikasa's attitude that bothered him.

"Ackerman?" Erwin asked Mikasa.

Ooops! Mikasa glanced on Levi who was currently worried on the scene.

"I said, no, because uhmmm, The Corporal wanted to have some training with me, like sparring?" Her gaze drifted on Levi.

"What? That can wait Ackerman, I really need to talk to him." He looked at Levi whom he doesn't understand why Levi's face made a faint blush on his cheeks.

"No! I should practice with her, Erwin." Levi finally commented, _Mikasa's_ thoughts circled on the fact that she just called Commander Erwin as Erwin with no respect.

_What the hell?_

"This is really important, Levi, I'll be waiting you on my office in 5 minutes." He turned around and slowly walking away from them, when suddenly, he heard Levi's voice murmuring on his sides, "Are you actually going to let him get me?"

"I don't really understand, Ackerman." Mikasa snapped in, making Erwin look over them once again.

"Mikasa? Why are you calling Levi, _Ackerman?_" Erwin exclaimed.

In a swift motion, Levi hit Mikasa's legs that made her stumble in front of Erwin.

"Tell me what the hell is happening here, Levi!" Erwin's voiced echoed on the corridor.

"I t-t-t-told you, Ackerman and I really need to practice, that's why I really couldn't come." He stuttered.

_Just when did Levi stuttered in front of me?_ Erwin's mind begin to hurt again.

"I don't know what is happening right now, and the fact that you're too polite and respectful, Levi is quite alarming. I hope you're getting enough sleep." Erwin muttered, slowly taking a step back before adding, "And Ackerman, I didn't know that you have some vocabulary, the same once that Levi used to study. And I hope you're getting what I mean." He strides away, making a sigh, as soon as he reached his office.

* * *

Levi grabbed Mikasa's arm and forcefully dragged her away from the corridor. He carefully look on the entrance door, to see if they can pass barely unnoticed.

Levi asked Mikasa, "What is the time right now?"

"Don't even ask me that, Ackerman, and since when did I bring some watch?" Mikasa said sharply, clearly throwing back her question at him.

Levi just glared at her, and he started walking towards the door and so Mikasa followed him.

When they are finally outside the ruined castle, they started walking towards the small bench under the tree, which was located just a few feet away from the sparring grounds.

Levi stomped his feet when he walked, commenting on every step that he takes, "Why the hell are your legs are so freakin so short, Corporal!"

Mikasa stared at her hardly, "What are you saying, Ackerman?"

Levi smirked, "Oh nothing, I said I can't walk properly with these short legs you have!" He said angrily and suddenly stumbled into a rock.

"Oi, Ackerman, are you trying to make me a wimpy man?" She cursed something under her breath.

"NO! I'm making you the lamest Corporal in the history!" He hissed, making his way on the bench.

* * *

And when they are seated together, it was Mikasa who break the ice. "So what are you planning right now?"

Sighing, placing his hand on his forehead he replied, "What if we go to the hospital?" He eyed her curiously, and with some tone of hopelessness in his voice.

"Are you clearly out of your mind? or are you just literally crazy huh?" She said sharply, looking into her-his eyes directly.

"You see Corporal, we need to get out of this mess quickly! If you know what I mean!" He said straight, causing him to move a bit closer to her.

"Tch, you do not understand it do you? or are you pretending to be such a dumb ass afterall to just humiliate me in front of everybody?" She was so annoyed that _Mikasa_, his protege, are lacking some sort of logical thinking because of this situation about them.

"You're basically not helpful after all!" He shouted back at her, and it sounded so loud that one of the soldiers have heard them saying, "Was that Corporal Levi's voice?"

Mikasa grabbed him more closer to her, and she covered the acting Levi's mouth.

"Or are you planning to get us caught here?" She whispered, still holding his face more closely to her, merely just a few inches away from her face. And the acting Levi made a faint blush on his face and jerked himself away from Mikasa's grasp.

"So tell me then, what was the possible solution?" Levi ask her again.

"I don't know, it's that shitty glasses' idea after all, and I bet if she have that damn antidote for this!" She crossed her arms, in a way that Levi's eyes widened in surprise, he was shocked because (she was literally looking at her own self,)

Mikasa noticed that Levi's eyes gleamed on the moment like a puppy, "Don't give me that stare, I don't want to see myself looking like a dumb puppy who was about to poop anyways." She said coldly.

"I'm just amazed Corporal, because I never thought that I looked like that whenever I'm literally mad." Levi said in his very honest tone.

"It's kinda dumb for me anyways, because literally I'm looking at my own f*cking face like hell." She paused for a moment before adding, "So you see Ackerman, for how many times that I told you, that you're at your best when you're angry, You're beautiful, I mean." She said blankly, realizing that she said something wrong, like she was hitting on Levi (which was Mikasa).

Right then, she was seeing a blushing Levi again,_ oh! damn it!_

She made a small cough, "I better strangle that shitty glasses," she said silently, filling up the eerie silent air with her thoughts.

There was a complete silence for the moment.

And Levi got another option for their problem, "How about Corporal we do something like the fairytale?"

"Now what about the fairytale?" She smirked.

"How about we kiss?" He said lightly.

_Kiss? What the hell?_ The real_ Levi_ wondered.

"Those are just crappy thoughts, Mikasa." She said under her breath.

"No, just think about it Corporal, maybe that's the solution, because in the fairy tales, like Little Mermaid and the Frog Prince, they turned to normal when they are being kissed right?" His voice are filled with encouragement, and while he was still counting the fairy tale on his hands, he shouted, "And Snow White too!" He suddenly looked straightly at her, looking like an idiot.

"You moron! what childish thoughts you have instilled your mind Mikasa? Is that what Eren keeps on telling you always?" She nagged on him.

And by his looks, he was somehow hurt, by the words the she said.

Irritated the she was seeing his own self being hurt, which really annoyed her, she look at him, saying, "Tch, how do you want to do it? A peck? or something like a deeper one?"

Startled on his words, Levi gazed on her, and he replied, "Maybe a peck will do."

And without an instant, Levi forced his lips to brush against Mikasa's lips. Holding it for a seconds before pulling back.

They waited, still gazing on each other's face. But nothing happened.

Levi was annoyed on the fact that even kiss doesn't cure them. And so he looked on the dazed Corporal who was sighing right on the moment.

"Maybe Mikasa, it didn't take any effect because our kiss was so short." She blushed.

Then Levi noticed the flustered cheeks that Mikasa was showing in front of her, before registering into her mind that it was Levi after all, and damn, _he's blushing!_

_"_Oh crap, don't tell me you're blushing Corporal?" Levi said in disgust, and just in time, Mikasa grabbed his face and held it closer to her.

The moment she did, she noticed that he was rather surprised from her action, and to think that she will be kissing her own lips (Levi's face) was pretty disgusting to reflect. But to think that it was Mikasa that he was kissing, he rather felt relieved, and he tipped her face even more until it he felt his lips brushing the corners of hers. The warmth of his mouth against hers, sent some currents on his spine. And _Mikasa_ on the other hand, feel that same. That she was rather kissing her own face because of the stupid body switch thing. But then again, it was the Corporal whom she was kissing, she rather felt relaxed on his arms, and slowly, she threw her arms into _Levi's_ neck savoring his mouth on hers.

_Levi_ was fighting himself not to get carried away from their kiss, as he slightly raising his own arm to hold Mikasa's waist. For a second, he felt restrained on what was he is going to do, so rather, he just let his arm draped in her sides and slowly he pulled himself away from hers.

And just like that, the kiss was over. And both of them became aware on their surroundings, the fact that they just did it because of their crazy stupid idea.

The acting Levi moved from the farthest edge of the bench to gather his composure to face the arrogant Levi, which was behind Mikasa's face.

And Mikasa asked him, "Honestly, did you just suggest kissing because you wanted to kiss me?"

By that thought, Levi throws another hot glare because of the annoyance at the Corporal. "Tch, in your dreams Corporal!" He snapped in.

"Just like what I anticipate you to say." She sighed, turning around to her, "Let's go inside for awhile, I'm a bit hungry you know."

"Good thing you said it." He said watching her make her way inside the castle's pantry area.

* * *

A sound was crinkling in her ears, as she was watching a man groaning with a sappy look on his face-wait it was him by the way.

"Dammit, Mikasa, can you stop doing that? Do you know how many people know me from being...strong? and yet, here I am, crying on that damn table!" Mikasa spat.

"This is so impossible Corporal!" His face as were still moping around the table.

"The hell, Ackerman! Stop acting like that, I know how are you feeling like now. But of course, we need to just act, like ourselves now." She take a small bite on her bread.

"I can't do anything with this face, especially, if it's your face!" He shot her another glare, that made Mikasa shivered, because of his intense stare.

Mikasa leaned closely to his face, and yet Levi was irritated on her sudden action, "Oi, what are you doing?" He told her.

"I'm just amazed because I never know in my entire life that, how rude do I glare to some shitty brats who keeps on messing me up." She said another her breath, while lifting her small cup to savor her coffee.

"So what do we do now, Corporal? Sooner or later, we need to act on our own, with you being Mikasa and of course me, being that clean freak pervert Corporal.." He continued on,

"Will ever stop it calling me like that?" She asked him.

"Why? It's the damn reality right?" He still kept his head low, playing around the bread that she haven't eaten.

"Tch." She take another glance at her.

And when she was watching him, taking a bite on the bread, for heaven's sake, good thing she's eating now because I can't be hungry, Mikasa thought.

And for a second, something was bothering her, it was the strap inside her clothes, that keeps on falling on her shoulder.

"Tch, what do you call this, Ackerman, It's pretty annoying! It keeps on falling on my shoulder. damn it!" She said, as she reached her shoulder and began to pull down the strap that's bothering her-him.

When Levi sensed that he was up to no good, his eyes flickered to her that sent some currents into her body in form of silent language,"What are you doing?"

But in the end, he finally speak up, "You just need to tighten the strap of my brassiere ."

She looked at him again, before getting into her shirt and searched for the strap. But in the end, she failed again.

"Oi, I can't see it, I don't wanna wear it this kind of thing." She muttered.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offered.

"Please."

Levi stood up, he placed his hands under her shirt, traveling and searching for the strap, and when he can't access it, he roamed around a little deeper and noticed that Mikasa was giggling.

"Are you smiling. Corporal?" He asked her, and still he was in search for the strap on her back.

Mikasa felt that she was actually very unnatural. "You tickle me."

"Oh,"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I never thought that the Corporal have a weak points." He said straight, not looking on her face, he began to search again, and when his hand landed on the connector on his back, she let out a chuckle, "Damn it, Ackerman!"

"What the hell?" He replied.

"Nothing, can you just adjust it a bit faster.."

"Just bend a little, will you?" He said, currently adjusting the strap of her bra.

The hadn't realized that they are on a public area, and the people keep on staring them as they do the strap adjustment publicly.

"Hey! You too should get a room will yah!" A man shouted from far behind.

"Ughhh," Levi said in disappointment.

"Hey! It's that you? Corporal Levi? And you've some nerves to hit your chic in public?" Another man yelled from the sides,

MIkasa became tensed, wanting to throw the damn table in front of the man who kept on teasing them. But when Levi sensed it, he tapped her shoulder saying, "I guess, we really do need to get a room."

Retreating back his hands, Mikasa replied, "That's even better."

But Levi stood still, his hands are on his sides, looking at Mikasa at bit worriedly, "Corporal?"

Mikasa's head twitched, "What do you want?"

When she looked on him again, she sensed that he was about to say something stupid, "Did you drink a lot of water last night?" He said curiously.

"Ai yes, because I took in some medication because of that shitty glasses wonder medicine that she keeps on bragging about." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Why?"

Levi jerked his head saying, "I feel like I'm about to burst."

Mikasa's eyes suddenly widened in shock, "Say that again, Ackerman?"

"Corporal, I need to use to bathroom for...:"

She cut him in, "Tch, don't you dare look at my-"

"Shut it! I don't want to-" He felt the sensation on his lower extremities.

"What?"

"Now!" He grabbed her arms and dragged him towards the nearest comfort room.

* * *

Mikasa can't keep herself for the moment because of the situation of Levi, inside the room.

She began to knock, "Oi, Ackerman, why are you taking so long?"

When there was no response, she started knocking again, until she heard something inside the room.

"Corporal, I really can't! I can't even imagine doing like this, you know!" He shouted back at her.

"Are you insane, brat? Just relaxed and just loosen its-"

She heard him shouting inside the room.

_ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.._

* * *

_TBC i think? :P tell me what you think friends._


	2. Just Plain Opposite

Chapter 2 is finally out. Yeay! Thank you for the beautiful feedback! And I hope you'll also like this chapter :)) I apologize for a late update of this fanfic, because college is hard.. and very time consuming... so in that case, I don't know if I can stick to my deadline which is to update every 2 weeks.

**Note:** So the roles would be Mikasa as Levi, and vice versa. And whenever I mentioned Mikasa's name, of course, it would be Levi. I hope it don't scrambled your minds.

**Italicized names** = _Real Levi and Real Mikasa_

**Gadget on this chapter** = Cellphone :)

Headcanon: Mikasa is a great chef and so, Levi hated cooking. Levi and Erwin are like band of brothers.

* * *

The very next problem that they're going to face, was the people behind them. Especially, being a Corporal was not easy as you think, and also, being a cadet was a lot worst than the other.

Together, Mikasa and Levi spotted walking side by side on the cold ruins of the castle's hallway. The gossips between the soldiers came into a fury when they saw them.

_"Tch, was that the Corporal?" The other one said_

_"Oh? and he's with that Cadet Ackerman?"_

Because of _Levi's _sharp sense of hearing, just a nuisance like that, he can hear everything, even though he's 50 feet away from you.

"Damn it, Corporal! Are you not going to lecture your soldiers about us." Levi burst out suddenly.

"Tell me Ackerman, how am I supposed to stand up and lecture them with this kind of face? Are you trying to be funny or what?" She spat, and came to slow her pace when she spotted a familiar soldier coming into their way.

It was Jean Kirschtein.

He waved his hand at her, and it registered on her mind, that right now he was playing the role of Mikasa. _Levi_ needs to hold his temper. Just for now.

She displayed an ounce of smile just to let him know that she indeed recognized him. But rather, it made Levi think that this is all stupidity.

Plain stupid.

The next thing that Jean was to raise his hand and put it on his chest, forming a salute, because of the appearance of Corporal Levi beside Mikasa.

"Good morning Corporal, Good morning Mikasa!" Jean greeted them with a huge smile on his face.

They just nod at him and continue to pass by, when suddenly, Jean grabbed Mikasa's arm that made her twitch and spun around him.

"Oi, what's the matter Kirschstein?" Mikasa snarled around him, with a sudden confusion on his face.

oooops.

Levi glanced her with "you're-doing-the-wrong-thing-again-corporal" glare.

She made a small cough, before responding, "Sorry, Jean, what do you want?"

Jean blushed at this sight of her, "Uhmm, Mikasa, can I talk with you for a moment?"

Mikasa glanced at Levi making a will-you-let-this-happen look, and then she said, "Of course."

"Thank you."

With Jean having a second thought about her, he said, "Mikasa, I want it private, so if the Corporal will allow us-" Jean looked at the bored Corporal on her side.

"Corporal?" Jean asked for his permission.

Before Levi attempted to say something, Mikasa interrupted him just in time, "Let's go, Kirschstein."

_Kirschstein? Since when did Mikasa called me that? _Jean wondered.

"But...the Corporal?" Jean stopped her suddenly.

"Tch, just make it quick."

...

"Alright sir!" Jean nodded and make a salute to the Corporal before he flew with Mikasa out of the corridor

Jean and Mikasa sat on the bench, the one she shared with Levi awhile ago, and of course she didn't like the idea with Jean, since she knows exactly what will he tell to her. His undying love for her. Which was the suckish thing to do,_ Levi_ thought. Running his thoughst over Jean, he sensed something, a funny thing indeed, since he was annoyed of Jean stalking Mikasa everyday, and he guess that it was the proper time to unmask something, and hell, he didn't know if his plans will be enough for him to caught.

Without Jean and Mikasa knowing, Levi was following them on the entire time, hearing their crappy conversation and Mikasa didn't expect that she can actually have a fine chat with Jean. _Damn that Shorty Corporal, he is taking advantage of my body, well, if given the time to make a revenge on him, I will surely do it!_

Levi snapped out his thoughts, the moment when he heard Jean talking to her.

"Mikasa, I know that it's very weird for me, saying this words..." Jean started talking, his eyes were drifting on the ground, not looking directly at it.

"It's been 3 years already, but I haven't say something like this before." He continued on, then scooting himself more closely at Mikasa's side.

Mikasa became irritated on what was he about to do, instead, she give him her worst glare that he can get, a very angry one.

"Let's just cut it out Jean." She said in a very placid tone, that Jean was used to. Because he thought of Mikasa being a stoic girl, an expressionless one. Except when she talks about the Jeager boy, her eyes were filled by happiness, and for the greater one, excitement.

_But now, I don't know why she looked me like that? As if I'm going to kill Eren or I looked like Corporal Levi for whom she hated the most- Jean thought._

"I just caught you red handed, Kirschstein." Her intense glare were on him, her eyes were filled with red fireballs that soon enough will burst on him.

Jean shivered the moment he saw Mikasa's look upon him, he asked her, "Why Mikasa? Did I do something? Did I messed up? or did I looked like a shitty crap right now? Why do you look me like you loathed me?"

"And you just called me Kirschstein?" He continued talking to her, with some curious expression from his face.

"Tell me, you like me do you?" Mikasa started again.

"I-I-I- don't know what you're talking about?"

On that same afternoon, as soon as the practice or sparring was already finished, perhaps the training on which the scouting legion performed without the guidance of the Corporal, who were right from the start of the day, was reported missing with Mikasa. The rumors started when some of the soldiers are keep on discussing the situation earlier this morning.

And so, _Mikasa_ was always worried over Eren, that even if it was just a small training, she made sure that Eren gets the better treatment, to the extent that she doesn't let the Corporal to even messed up with Eren. The incident on the court was very unforgivable.

She made it a habit, that Eren gets to eat better and of course, she will be there always for him, taking care of Eren. It was one of her goals. And of course, there was Armin also, and the rest of the squad. Even Mikasa don't confess it, but she became fond of their current squad. She sees to it, that everyone is doing fine.

Without the permission of the Corporal, she marched up on the way to the castle grounds, to meet up everyone else, without her knowing that she was Levi.

...

...

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Levi shouted suddenly, and he was carrying a platter on his hands, and on his left was the drinks that he made awhile ago. Hoping for some refreshments for the whole squad.

Everyone's eyes were on him, shocked. Open mouthed. Surprised.

He started first on Eren.

"Eren, you need to eat this, you should have enough strength for your next training, Levi eyed him happily, before turning to Armin.

"Here's one for you, Armin." Levi handed him a piece of sandwich, and he smiled as he gave it to him.

Armin, felt that he was dreaming. No, this is reality. He pinched himself first, before speaking up to the Corporal, "C-o-o-o-rporal..." He stuttered in front him, afraid to say anything wrong to him. Armin think first and foremost on what he will say to him.

When Levi didn't paid any attention him, he proceeded on giving others his homemade sandwiches. He went on giving Sasha, Connie, HIstoria, Jean.

He glared on Sasha before passing the bread into her hands saying, "This one is enough for you, so don't try to steal from others." He instructed them, but Sasha can't understand one thing that the Corporal was saying to her. Because like Armin, she thought that she was still on her bed, dreaming something so heavenly like this, like the Corporal was giving something to her? And to the fact that it was the humanity's strongest soldier, Corporal Levi! It must be heaven.

On the other hand,Eren was dumbfounded and starstruck on what was happening at the very moment. _What the hell is happening right now? Did the Corporal do something terrible that he was acting very weird right now? Did he eaten some toxic substances that resulted him on being so nice today? Did someone like fairy godmother put some enchanted spell on him?_

Everyone of them was having that one thought on the back of their mind, _"What is happening to Lance Corporal Levi?"_

...

...

...

"Oi, Levi? What are you doing?"

They all stood still, on the appearance of Commander Erwin on the grounds. Everyone of them, including Levi made a salute on him.

Eren and Armin's face struck with horror, when they saw that their Corporal Levi just did a salute on Erwin, which was really impossible.

Erwin noticed that Levi was still on the verge of being polite, he joked him by saying with a bit of confusion on his face, "You're still playing around me, Levi? Are you?" He tapped his shoulder.

Then _Mikasa, _remembered that right now, she was acting as Levi, and she failed again, because of that stupid salute that she made, she gulped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Commander, I'm just-" Levi started in.

"COMMANDER?" Eren and Armin shouted in disbelief, getting the attention of almost everyone who were present on the grounds. And even Erwin seems to noticed it.

"Ah. yes." Erwin just played the situation, sending an impassive conversation Levi.

Erwin grabbed his arm, and made Levi turned to Eren and Armin, "The Corporal wanted to show you, how the cadets should be polite whenever their higher ups are present." He made a wry smile in front of them.

But both Eren and Armin are still on the process of confusion, digesting every bit of information that Erwin was telling them.

Erwin made a small cough, "Ahem, maybe I think I should talk to the Corporal." He was still holding his arm.

Levi was looking the way Erwin hold his arm,_ Mikasa_ felt a sudden blush spreading over her face, long time ago, she had this crush on the Commander Erwin. And she thinks that it's going back right now. The way he held his arms, felt good, felt like he was caressing her.

Mikasa had a habit that whenever she blushed in front of somebody, she tends to move her left leg backwards and jerking it all of a sudden.

And crap, she was doing it in front of Erwin right now. And worst, she was doing it on Levi's body. She bowed her head low, and there's a sudden scarlet plum that spread all over her face and she was still looking on Erwin's hand on hers. And she keeps on jerking her left leg on her back. Erwin noticed what was Levi doing on the moment, and he was confused on what was he trying to do. And when he looked on his face, he was rather blushing in front of him.

Eren and Armin saw what was Levi was doing on his leg. Eren pinched Armin on his side saying, "I wonder when was the last time I saw this." He kept his gaze down low thinking on the jerking movements that the Corporal was doing.

"Yes, I think I saw this too." Armin replied, observing the current situation.

Erwin dropped his hands on Levi's shoulder, because he felt a sudden goose bump on his skin. _This is really weird? Why was Levi blushing in front of me? Does he have a thing on me?_ Erwin thought.

"Just come with me Levi, and we'll talk." Erwin said low, heading out on the way on the ruined castle.

He wave his hand on Hange who was behind the door, looking out on their way back.

"Squad Leader Hanji, I think there's something weird going on." He shouted. He kept his pace fast enough so that he can outrun Levi from walking, because he needs to whisper something on Hanji.

When he came in first, he whispered, "Just look at Levi, he was making weird things that I don't even know what happened to him."

Both of them gaze on the small figure who were coming in front of them.

"Just look at the way he walks, it's different than before, and look!" Erwin pointed on Levi's head who was stoop down low, like he was having a droopy kind of feeling. "Did Levi do something like that? For all I know he doesn't like bowing, and did you know what he even just called me Commander? Second time in history!" Erwin keep his voice modulated, but Hanji kept on chuckling when Erwin was telling out his story.

"Alright, Commader, we'll figure this out. Maybe he was just suffering from a mid life crisis." She giggled on him.

"Mid life crisis? What the heck? Does Levi still have the time being so emotional with all that sorts? I mean he's kind of a man who tends to be bossy, and yet..."

"And yet?"

"And yet, just look at him right now."

Both of them saw that Levi just waved his hands on them. And Hanji let out a laugh on him.

"See? Was he normal?" Erwin asked her.

"Maybe he's sick."

"Really?"

"Well, then let's find out."

* * *

When the three of them are inside the ruined castle, it was Levi who began to accommodate.

"Uhmm, Squad Leader and Commander?" Levi started in.

Both Hanji and Erwin's face twitched the moment Levi spoke the words, _"Squad Leader and Commander" _

Hanji made a low growl on Erwin's back, laughing on the very situation that Levi was showing them.

"Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering if both of you already had eaten?"

Hanji and Erwin looked on each other, before Hanji responded, "No? why?"

"Because..." Levi's voice become low and he was looking at the helper who was making the preparation.

...

...

...

after several minutes...

...

...

Both Hanji and Erwin stood still without their mouths open, when they are actually seeing Levi cooking.

He just did the chopping so well, like he was also a genius at cooking. He is making a fresh vegetable salads and of course the ever favorite egg with omelette, that made Hanji salivate because of the aroma of the food that's so enticing.

As they slowly watched him, do the most impossible thing that Levi can do, even though he is the humanity's strongest, they haven't thought that Levi also has a thing on cooking.

But somehow it doesn't agree much on the personality of Levi. He's more into a household buddy like, cleaning and the stuffs. So far that Hanji can tell, it was cooking that Levi hated the most on his entire life, besides titans.

Hanji stepped out more closely to the counter on which Levi was. She put her hand into his forehead to feel if he was suffering from a higher fever and he just having this "mid life crisis" the both her and Erwin keep on joking around earlier.

Feeling that he was okay, his temperature was normal, she sighed, "Levi? What are your intentions for doing this?"

"What?" He was still on the verge of chopping the lettuce that made him look up at her.

"I said... Are you taking a revenge on me?" She furrows her eyebrows before taking a glance on Erwin who was still absorbed on Levi's cooking.

"What? I can't understand you, Hanji-san?" He replied.

_damn._

_Did Levi just called me Hanji-san? What the crap! _Hanji thought.

She dropped the spoon in her hands on the table, creating a noise that startled Levi and Erwin and finally getting there attention.

But Levi ignored her, he continued to make the salad with one final touching. And that was adding up salt and pepper, and when he was finally done, he stretched out his hands, "Okay, time to eat!"

...

...

...

Just in time that the 3 of them are seated on the table, Erwin and Hanji was completely staring on the yummy dishes that Levi just had prepared. It looked steamy and the vegetable salad really made them hungry. There's a bonus milk for the both of them. As Levi began filling up the cups for both them, he just noticed that he was being watched with a confusion on their faces.

He smirked, "What?" He placed another spoonful on salad on Hanji's plate before turning to get Erwin's plate.

Hanji's eyes, widened in shock, not believing what was happening right on the moment.

"No, you should eat first." Hanji pointed the omelette dish in front of him.

"Why? don't you trust me?"

"No." Hanji said straightly. Her gaze focused on the omelette that he was about to eat.

"Huh?" But just in time that Levi will take a bite on the food, Erwin shouted, "No, that's mine, take the salad."

"Eh? Erwin, that's mine." Hanji interrupted him.

Levi's mind was playing crazy at the moment,_ had they liked my dish? That's why they were fighting for it?_

"Alright, cut it out for the both of you, in that case, I'll just taste both of it." Levi sighed.

Erwin and Hanji watched him carefully, as he tastes the salad and omelette carefully, observing the way he chews the food made both of them gulp.

"So how was it?" Hanji's curious eyes searched him.

Closing his eyes, before responding he said sweetly, "Of course, it's awesome!"

Just before Levi look at them, they both grabbed the foods on their plates.

"Alright, thank you!" Levi said gladly, feeling accomplished about what he did this time.

...

...

* * *

There's a sudden knock on the door, banging it, like it was going to blast in a second. It was Hanji who stood up to open the door.

"Hey, what's the mat-" Her eyes widened in surprised when she saw a tall girl who was glaring at her. "Mikasa?"

"Tch, dammit! Where's Acker- I mean Corporal Levi?" She said in disgust.

"Come down Mikasa, what's wrong? Don't tell me that Levi wants you to do some clea-"

She was interrupted by a simple, "Shut up shitty glasses!" She glared at him, feeling annoyed on her sudden prying over her.

"Mikasa?" Hanji covered her mouth in shock, feeling terrified what was Mikasa saying to her.

"Alright, cut it out _Hanji-san" _She made a stress on the word Hanji-san feeling very uncomfortable the way she said it.

"Mika-s-s-sa, are you even sick?"

She ignored her retort, and quickly passed ahead of her.

She searched the whole room, only to find out that Levi or perhaps _Mikasa _was seated in front of Erwin and just the way she smiled in front of him, made him wanted to puke, because she hadn't realized that she was using his body!

She slammed the documents on the table that Levi and Erwin startled on her sudden action.

"Oi, get you ass off this room, and follow me, we got some work to do." Mikasa growled in front of them.

"What the hell?" Erwin yelled.

"I'm not talking to you, Erwin to shut the f*ck up!" She shouted in front of him.

Erwin got up on his chair, "Just what do you think you're doing here? Cadet Ackerman?" He snapped in.

"I'm here, to get Ackerm- oh, Corporal Levi bastard!" She pointed him, who was still having time eating.

Just in time Levi stood up on his chair, he gave her a swift blow on her abdomen, that made her robbed in pain.

"That's for being disrespectful." He warned him.

_Damn you, Mikasa, Levi thought,_ at he was still groping on the floor. _Just wait, till I get my body back!_

"Oi, Levi, just take it slow. you know that's Ackerman, and she's a girl. She's not Eren that you can just kick out somewhere."

"Nah, I hate her attitude by the way, and she's always getting in my nerves." She snarled, looking close at Mikasa who was making a hot glare at her.

"Commander, this is out of the belt." Mikasa hushed in pain. She was still holding her back for support.

_Damn, just saying Commander to Erwin is so disgusting! Levi thought._

"But, Levi, that's not how you discipline your subordinates, especially when it's a girl." Erwin pulled up MIkasa's hand to help her stand up.

Levi walked on the other side, "Trust me, Erwin, I'm sure what I'm doing, perhaps you'll even thank me later, when you find out that Ackerman was acting weird though." He smirked, hiding a small smile on his face, that Mikasa noticed it, and it gave her a sudden shiver on her spine.

"You are Corporal bastard!" Mikasa shouted loudly, and she was ready to strike Levi on his face.

"Do it, and yup, you're hurting yourself though, Ackerman?" He tipped his head on hers.

_Stupid. This is all stupid. Why am I letting Mikasa win against me? Levi wondered._

But_ he_ got another plan.

"Alright Corporal, can we just talk outside, I got some news to tell you." Mikasa smirked.

"What was it? Can you not tell it here?" Levi replied at her, he was still eyeing her for what was she about to do.

"It's important, about our curious case." Her eyes got bigger on the mere mention of the word "curious".

Erwin interrupted Levi, "So what was it about?"

"Corporal Levi told me that it's just a top secret kind of research, and I won't tell nobody even if the commander himself." Mikasa said straightly, but her tongue got stingy on the every mention of commander.

"So, if that's the case..." Erwin speak up.

"You report to me later, Ackerman."

"Corporal, this is urgent." She warned him.

"No, just wait up till we finished eating." Levi answered back.

"Alright then, if that's you're wish, maybe I'll just go back on my chambers since it was getting dark already."

Then Levi's eyes widened in shock of her getting on her chambers, because she was going into her room, and she will be sleeping with Sasha, and Sasha tends to...

knock knock.

"Who's there?" Sasha responded on the other side of the door.

"It's me, Ackerman." Mikasa said in a low voice.

"What? Ackerman? Oi, Mikasa?" Sasha repeated again.

"Of course, who else does have a surname Ackerman here?" She knocked again. This time she was harsh

"Oh sorry, I'm still dressing up, but I'm letting you in now." She said sweetly.

_Oooops? Does she said that she was still naked? Levi wondered._

"By the way, Mikasa, did you got me another food?"

_Levi_ gulped on the mention of food. He clearly remembered Sasha was the freaking eating god on the whole squad. Even if it's some for heaven's sake leftovers, still, she will eat everything and anything.

"I'm sorry, but Corporal Levi asked me to do some errands." She said. She thinks that it was the safest thing to answer now.

Opening the door, Sasha pulled her on the room, and to Mikasa's surprised she was still on her towel. And for the love of earth, she can see her cleavage, _what the hell? Levi thought._

"Good thing you came here early, Mikasa, perhaps you can help me putting this on my back." She motioned on the honey plant extract on the table.

"What? Now?" Mikasa scowled at her.

"Yeah, and perhaps, you can also take a bath, and I can help you wash" She winks at her.

_Levi_ thinks that he was going to vomit on her. Just thinking that she was going to help Mikasa wash. _He_ cannot fathom that somehow Sasha and Mikasa are taking a bath together.

Giving her a disgusting look, she nodded, "Turn your back now."

Then Sasha obeyed at her, keeping the towel to her chest, she felt that Mikasa started to massage her back, and with a little application of the minty extracts, she moans, "Ughh, It felt so good Mikasa, after that tiring training, you're wonderful massage gives me life."

"You just shut up Blouse."

"Eh? You're calling my surname now. You seems to be weird now, Mikasa."

"I don't care." She said coldly, that Sasha seems to noticed and she sighs, "How I wish Connie will pick me up now."

Mikasa's eyes widened with interest in her confession, "You are dating Springer?"

Sasha turned around to look on her, she suddenly blushed on Mikasa's question, "You already know that right? Why are you acting like you don't know?" She said.

_And that's it. That's why Springer was always sticking out with Blouse. And I wonder if I can let this to happen since, we can't tolerate relationship with our fellow subordinates. Tch this is really out of bounce, wait till I Springer a mess. Levi thought._

*knock knock*

There's someone on the door, and Sasha moved suddenly, and her towel fall carelessly on the ground. And it a swift moment, Mikasa closed her eyes, because she can't somehow look on Sasha's naked body. And because he was Levi, and he only like seeing Acker- No. pervert. She pinched herself from thinking of that dirty thoughts.

"Hey, Sasha! Are you good to go? Maybe we can just drink on your room, and we can also share it with Mikasa if she's there." Connie's booming voice echoed on the whole hallway.

Dressing her up, Sasha finally put some clothing and when she replied, maybe that's the clue that it was safe to open her eyes now, Mikasa thought,

"Of course, Mikasa was here also, bring it on Connie!" Sasha suddenly laughed and she continued, "Connie was about some foods?"

Opening the door for him Connie replied, "Yup! I got many, and besides, the Corporal was not patrolling on the kitchen, that's why I can sneak up a handful of potatoes and lot's of bread."

_Damn it! So they are the ones who's stealing our food? So they are just pretending that they don't know nothing else when I tried asking them? Tch. These brats needs proper lecturing. Levi thought._

Connie waved his hand when he saw Mikasa, and Mikasa only responded into a dark smile that Connie got shivers by just merely looking at her.

Connie let out a bottle of wine on his bag, showing it to Sasha and Mikasa he said, "Look! I got this from Corporal Levi's collection, It said here that it was a gift for him from the Capital. And because Corporal Levi doesn't drink wine, and he'll just add it to his dusty collection of wine." He bragged, "And besides, we should also have the taste of those wonderful wines on the Capital, not only the Corporal but we too!" He shouted.

_So you got some nerves on stealing my wine Springer? And hey, my collection is not dusty as you think, I clean that freakin shelves day and night so there's nothing or even a spec of dust will lure on it. Now let's just see who's going to make the final laugh now. Levi wondered._

Mikasa moved on their sides and began to text Connie.

**"Connie, where are you? Are you done cleaning the stables that I told you to finish awhile ago? Or are you slacking off like everyone else? If I caught you dating some girls, you know very well the punishment, 25 days of cleaning the horse shit alone."**

Then Connie's cellphone rang, he browsed it, and to his surprise, he got a message from the Corporal.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Connie yelled loudly, "Why does he knows that I'm here?" he asked himself, and silently taking a glance on Mikasa. She seems to be glaring him, and he doesn't know why. She's like shooting a murderous aura on him.

"Hey Connie, what's the matter?" Sasha asked him.

"No, it's just someone send me anonymous message." He said shyly, shooing Sasha on the side.

_Anonymous message huh? Levi thought. Let's see what's your response Springer._

Levi's cellphone received a message from Connie.

**"Sir! I'm done cleaning the stables, it is perfect that ever! See for yourself! and trust me, I'm not dating anyone here on the scouting legion, because that was unforgivable, and I will never commit that taboo. And because that is death!"**

"HAHAHAHA" Mikasa burst out laughing, and Connie and Sasha was surprised on her sudden laugh.

"What's being funny Mikasa?" Sasha asked her curiously.

_It was the biggest joke in the history! I never thought that Connie is so damn hilarious! He's making me look like a dumb Corporal, and he doesn't know that I'm right here, watching him date Sasha. Levi's mind was filled with his skeptical thoughts. _

And _he_ doesn't notice that it was the first time he laughed for 3 years.

_Dammit! Is this the effect of Mikasa's body on me? Levi asked himself._

"Nothing, it's just that I someone texts me. And it's quite hilarious." She pointed out.

"Oh I see. well then, what's your problem again Connie?"

"Just the message, by the way, no need to worry, it will be fine." Connie assured her.

There's a sudden knock on the door. And Connie looked scared, as if something bad will about to happen. Then he glanced on Mikasa, who was still smirking on her last words. He thinks that Mikasa looks very weird today.

*knock knock*

"Sasha?" Are you in there?" A very familiar voice caught their attention.

Connie and Sasha looked at each other with a horrified look on their face. They are hearing Corporal Levi's voice behind that door.

"Crap! Connie! It was the Corporal! What are we going to do?" She said softly, hiding her face on the back on her hand.

A sudden confusion hit Connie, "Why was the Corporal doing here anyway?" He tried to ask her.

"I don't know! Maybe it's because of his silly wine!" Sasha whispered over them.

_Silly wine? What the hell! Levi wondered, he was still cursing himself that he was still on Mikasa's body._

Then it hit Connie. The message. Corporal Levi.

"Oh shit!" Connie bursted out.

"Cut it out Connie, what's wrong?" Sasha inquired at him.

"No, it can't be, why does the Corporal know that I'm here?" Connie began to ponder himself.

"What did you just do by the way?" Sasha insisted.

"Sorry, but.." ignoring her retort, Mikasa interupted them, "He's here to kick some shit!" She snarled.

Both of them quickly looked at her.

"Oi, Mikasa, you're getting weird huh?" Connie said, still observing ger gaze on him.

Then the door burst open behind the three of them. Breaking the door handle, Levi caught them staring at him like a dumb dog.

"Why are you staring me like that?" Levi asked in confusion, then he searched for the wandering Corporal.

"Corporal, I apologized for everything! I never wanted to lie to you in the first place." Connie fell down on his knees and was scared on what will be the punishment that Levi will out on him. The fact that he caught on right on his actions on dating Sasha and the much worst scenario that they caught him on her room and added to it., the wine that he stole for the sake of Sasha.

Levi throw him a confused look, "What are you talking about Connie? I'm here to talk to Sasha."

"Uhmm, Sasha?" Connie blinked.

"Yes? Why? Do you have any objection?"

"No! Corporal! I said I accept all your punishment, give it all to me! Just spare Sasha out of this." He continue pleading in front of him, and he find if confusing.

"Can you calm down for a bit Connie! I'm here only to talk to Sasha. and last thing, don't call me Corpor-" His gaze drifted at the sight of smirking Mikasa on his side.

Without a second thought, he grabbed Sasha's arm and with another look, he throws another glare from Mikasa.

* * *

"Hey. wait up, Corporal! Where are you bringing me?" Sasha begin to struggle at his grip, then _Mikasa _remembered that she was not Mikasa after all, Sasha saw her as Levi because of the mysterious switched bodies that happened.

He released her arm and said, "Let's go outside, I wanted to talk something and it is very important."

"Why? Corporal! Connie and I never meant to do it!" Sasha cried, they are now approaching the balcony.

"Drop it out Sasha." He insisted her.

When the two of them are alone at last, he grabbed her hand and said, "I just wanted to tell you that I missed you, even if you likes to eat." He confessed.

To Sasha's thoughts,_ Why was the Corporal saying this to me? _She blushed at the same time, because of the pressure of Levi's hand on hers really wanted her to wake from this aweful dream.

"Aye, Corporal, are you even sick?" She just managed to ask him, since he might be just bluffing her.

"No."

"Then, since when did you like me?"

"Of course, when we became friends!"

"Huh?" She batted her eyes on him.

_Since when did they became friends? The Corporal? and being friend on him? When it was possible by the way?_ Sasha lingered on her thoughts.

"No, listen Sasha, I know that you think Mikasa is becoming weird, but please don't get near her. And the most important thing, don't do your usual stuffs around her like, unzipping your zipper when you're alone in the room with her." He reminded her, that he speaks too fast that Sasha cannot understand on what he was saying.

"But please, I know it sounds confusing, and you might be wondering why am I saying this at you." He looked on the clouds the added, "Trust me on this, Sasha, once I solved this mystery I can get to tell you everything." He smiled at her.

Then at one look, Sasha thought, _Did the Corporal just smile at me? _She pinched herself because she thought that she was just dreaming.

...

...

* * *

Meanwhile,

Connie and Mikasa stared on each other for the whole time, and Connie cannot hide the fact that Mikasa's stare was more intense than anything, it was like she was having a bad aura on her. And they way she stared at him looks so scary.

"Hey, Mikasa, I know that look!" Connie cried out to her.

She didn't answer, she just continue shooting got glares at him.

"You're too scary don't you think?" He added up.

"Let me tell you something, why don't you clean this damn room, so I don't get to punish you to clean the horse shit for one month." She said harshly.

_Horse shit? Clean? Why does it ring a bell on me? and that piercing looking that she was having right now was something just like the Corpo-_- Connie wondered, when the door banged open.

..

Sasha closed the door in front of the Corporal Levi's face. She sat on the edge of the bed saying, "Why was Corporal Levi talking to me like that?"

"What does he said to you?" Connie inquired her.

"He said that I shouldn't come near to Mikasa..." She sighed.

_What a pathetic try, Ackerman, Levi thought._

"Tch, was she weird or something?" Mikasa interrupted them.

"Sort of."

"Hm."

* * *

[night]

"Just one peek, Mikasa."_ Levi_ was cursing himself on how he was torturing himself from her body. Right on the moment, he was verge on taking his shirt off to take at least one look on Mikasa's body.

But he felt restrained. He doesn't want to take advantage on her body because she's not even here. But his heart longs on what her body really look like. It may sounded as pervert, but who cares? He likes Mikasa, oh well he was attracted to her ever since, and taking a peek will not do any harm.

No, that's not lust. He keeps on fighting his own spirit whether he will take a look or not.

Confused, and still look at the ceiling, he marched down on his bed and take a look of himself on the mirror.

Right now he was Mikasa. He started cupping his own face, feeling the contour of his face, no, her lovely little face that he adored ever since.

Then his hands dwell on the hem of his shirt. _Shit! This is so tempting._

He finally decided, slowly pulling his shirt up, he noticed on the mirror, a small scar that dwells on her abdomen. _Crap! What is this Mikasa? Are you hurting yourself from the battle and you did not tell anybody of it?_

His eyes turned from excitement into sorrowful look. He hadn't realized that Mikasa suffered a lot of injuries during their battle or their sparring. And when he roamed his hands more and more, he felt another bump, a scar or slash perhaps. On her right arm, there's even a fresh scar on it.

_What is happening? You told me that you're okay, but then it's not._

He remembered the last time that he scolded her because she didn't want to go the medics for her injury.

…..

_"Oi, Ackerman, I told you to treat your wounds."_

_"Why do care so much, Corporal? I don't need you! I don't need your lectures, it's pissing me off. Can't you understand that?"_

_He grabbed her right arm, and her body reacted to the pressure that Levi was giving on her arm. She yelp in pain._

_"See?"_

…..

Then he heard another body getting on the bed, it was Sasha.

It was then Mikasa and Sasha lay on the bed. It was definitely a tiring day for both of them, since their encounter with the weird Corporal.

After fifteen minutes, Mikasa can't go to sleep because of the dirty mattress on her bed, the fact that she was Levi, of course, this dirt cannot be tolerated.

"Uhm, Sasha? How many times do we change our bed covers?" She asked her while she was staring at the ceiling unable to move, because Sasha was clinging to her.

"Once every month." Sasha murmured, she was now sleeping with her arms over Mikasa, that Levi was so stiff because of what was Sasha doing to him.

"Really?" Mikasa scowled.

"Tch, just be quiet Mikasa, and don't act like the clean freak Corporal." She said back.

Then as Sasha sleep heavily, she doesn't notice that her arms are over Mikasa again, and this time, she was right into hugging her. Mikasa noticed that she was just again wearing, a thin shirt and a hallowed one that clearly exposed her cleavage.

No, this is bad, Levi thought.

Now, how am I going to put her hand away from me?

She adjusted her position slowly, moving her one arm that draped across her chest, little by little she moved her arm a bit. And that's when Sasha suddenly moved on her own accord, and she hugged Mikasa again, gripping her tightly.

Mikasa suddenly annoyed because her movement only gets worst. Now her head was just facing her chest, and clearly she can she her-

_What the hell? Is this a punishment or what?_

She breathe in slowly, inhale and exhale and closed her eyes.

Crossing her fingers, she muttered, "I hope morning will came out now."

"Levi, can you hand me the towel?" Erwin's hand reached in front of the door, as he called on Levi.

Blushing, because of the thought of seeing Erwin with only towel, he step back. "Sure."

_This is definitely bad, Mikasa thought, and her mind was wandering away from Erwin's fantasies._

"Hey, Levi I can't reach, I'll just go outside and get it from you." Erwin called back.

_*Just a thought readers? Why was Levi and Erwin in the same room? hehe! I don't know, maybe because somehow because they are like brothers sometimes they tend to share rooms or share the comfort room? I guess, it's my little headcanon so beat it. hahaha. Remember, it was Mikasa who was in Levi's body, imagine the awkwardness that it gets lol.*_

Turning his back, away from the door, Levi lifts up his other hand for the towel, because he cannot afford to look at Erwin's body.

With a sudden force, Erwin swiftly grabbed the towel that made Levi twitched.

"Sorry." Levi responded, his face was turning scarlet now.

"It's alright." Erwin replied back, he was now drying his hair on the towel. And came in front of her.

"So, Levi what's your attitude now, how do you manage to do something like that?" Erwin said while he started walking in front of the mirror grooming himself.

"I-I-I" He was stuttering.

"What?" Erwin looked back at him, he grabbed his comb and started tidying his hair.

At one look, Mikasa was blushing right now, seeing Erwin half naked was surely a feast on her eyes, she never imagined that once in her life, it was possible for her to see her Commander in such state.

She also wasn't sure if she was fantasizing him now.

_Good heavens._

When Erwin turned around again, she can see the contours of his muscle the was curved from his body.

_Nice._

Levi stepped back, and suddenly he fall on a chair on his back.

"Levi?"

"Oh, nothing, just keep doing what you're up to." He turned his back away from him again, but Erwin ignored him and went straight at him.

"Oi, did you have silly thoughts right now? Because you're attitude awhile ago, was quite alarming, if you just noticed." He said back.

"Am I?" Levi retorted, avoiding the mere contact on his eyes on him.

Then Levi stood up, but Erwin came closer at him.

"Or, you're trying to be a good man now?" Erwin's eyes searching for his.

"Who said that?"

"Hanji and me." He smirked.

Mikasa realized that whenever the Corporal and the Commander was on their own world, they are quite loose on themselves, they are like a normal person, who was having a normal conversation, more likely not a titan.

They are like brothers.

"Or do you have something in mind?" Erwin spoke nonchalantly.

"No!" Levi's face was scarlet now, blushing because of Erwin getting closer.

"Or? Are you hitting on somebody? That's why you're being polite now?" He pressed on.

"Stop it, Commander!" He held back.

"Or was it because of Ackerman?" Erwin sneered in.

Levi's eyes went wide, "Ackerman?" He seems rather confused.

Without waiting for his response, Erwin give him a hard "brotherly tap" on his chest, that sent Levi into madness.

"Oh! Congratulation Levi, I think you're in love!

But because inside Levi was Mikasa, and she cannot fathom, someone touching her chest, and right there in front of her breast! Even though it was Commander himself, or she was the acting Corporal now, she cannot let that ridiculous things happen over her.

So instead, she pushed back Erwin on his side with a sudden jerk she was going to catch him and make him pay for what he done. She doesn't care that it's Levi she's representing now.

She rolled over him, grabbing his arm, but Erwin is fast enough because he doesn't understand why Levi was becoming rush now, and it didn't came into his mind his sudden rash action. Maybe he was going to wrestle with him again, to see who was much stronger, a small smile escape from his lips.

"Let's end this, Levi. To see who's much stronger."

In the end, Levi lost his control over him, when Erwin knock his back that sends him leaning against the wall.

When Erwin locked his arms on him, and because of the advantage of Levi being small, jerking his arm on his, he jumped a little bit and with his next move of banging his head over him, Erwin dodge the attack and missed it, landing Levi's lips on Erwin.

The door burst open, a dark haired girl was standing in front of them. Seeing the most disgusting thing that every happened on her life.

Erwin and Levi? but most importantly, it was Erwin and Mikasa. The fact that it was his body that she was using now, and that his own lips are pressed over Erwin. That bastard Erwin!

_His_ stomach rolled over, and began to puke everything that he had. He's going to be sick. He kept on smudging his face by the red scarf that he was wearing, erasing the thought of him kissing Erwin.

Phew, Phew. Disgusting.

And Erwin, pulled away from Levi, with a very sour look on his face, he puke on his side, he wanted to wash everything on his face. Especially on his lips,

_What the heck just happened? NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, there's no way that I kissed Levi?_

But _Mikasa_ on the other hand, Erwin's lips still lingered on her mind. She stood still for the long time, unable to move from her position. She touched her lips, feeling the sensation that Erwin give her. She thought that she was gonna die for the moment.

_I just kissed Commander Erwin?_

Erwin stepped back and said, "Don't you dare to come near me again. Levi!" before storming out of the room.

Then Mikasa walked in the room, bewildered at the sight of the scene, she darted across Levi and pulled his cravat on her neck.

"How dare you Ackerman! Now you ruined the legacy of my lips!" She brushed his cravat on his lips over and over.

But still, Levi was unconscious on what just happened.

"Now, clean this shit! You never know what damage you did just now!" She was shouting at the top of her voice on him. "Wash it with running water, you idiot! and I don't care if you put bleach on my damn mouth! Just clean this now." She keeps on brushing the cravat on his mouth until it gets bruised.

"C-o-r-poral.." He was stuttering, he cannot say the right words correctly because of the situation.

"Did I just kissed the Commander?" He turned his face on her, and still ignoring the instruction that Mikasa gave on him.

"Hell yes! And unfortunately, it's my shitty face!" She grabbed his arm and led him to the nearest comfort room.

...

TBC (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be all about how did all started :) So thank you very much! and I hope you'll still support this crack fic. And reviews are all welcome :))


	3. Symptoms

_It's a mysterious, no, it's a strange thing, it might be a sickness_  
_I have no strength in my body, I can't control it_  
_These bad symptoms appeared after I met you_  


It all started on a clear sunny day, where in every soldier in the survey corps are busy on their training. Mainly, their sparring session. And to Mikasa's annoyance, it was her dear Corporal who's going to be here partner. _Dear,_ not in the sense of endearment, but a merely hatred.

"Tch." Mikasa spat in front of him, her arms crossed around her chest.

Levi looked at her suddenly, rather annoyed on what was she going to say this time.

"Are we done praticing?" She asked.

"Are you out of you mind Mikasa? We are just starting! So if you're going to perform well, then I guess I can let you go early, and save your ass on the Yeager boy!" He muttered.

Mikasa prepared her last attack on him, copying his every moves that he had taught her awhile ago. She stood up on attacking stance, before she swung her arms around him and pinned him against the ground.

"That's checkmate." Levi grumbled, while he adjusted his left arm to counterattack Mikasa's sudden locking grip on his arms that stopped his movement. And just in a swift motion, he rolled over her and then finally grasp her right arm and pinned her on the ground, he was on top of her.

"I caught you again, and this time, it's the end." Levi teased her once again that made her blood boil with anger.

"So how am I supposed to win against you?" She gritted, her gaze drifted on his forehead which was filled with the sweat because of their intense training.

Levi escaped a small chuckle on his lips, "It's just very simple brat," he released her right arm, "It's just that you won't even win.." then he untangled himself from her and slowly stood up.

"I hate you.." She shouted on top of her voice, and she stood up too, making her way closer to Levi. After their every practice, they always ended up sending each other a icy conversation, that always made Mikasa fueled her anger against the freaking Corporal.

Every move he did, it always annoyed her. She cannot understand that among her superior officers, it was always Levi who will always teased her about something.

Or something inside him always ignites her anger against him. Maybe because it's the nature of the ill-bred Corporal, that made her fist balled every time she always amused by him.

But inspite of that, she always find the Corporal a great mentor, even though his words are a bit harsh, she always sees to it that her actions were always on his standards,

She always have this special admiration towards him. As a mentor, she wanted to learn every Levi's advices towards fighting. Really she often wondered, that the best teacher to her was the humanity's strongest himself.

* * *

But that last practice gave Levi a very nice impression against her. He was a bit attractive to her, he didn't admit it at first, but somehow in the back of his mind, he was having this bit of struggles on his emotions, especially when that night came and he saw Mikasa smiling in front of her friends, like it was the first time that he saw her smiling. That stoic girl, without any emotions, was really a girl deep inside.

"Ahh, that woman, why does she always appear on my mind? am I going insane just because of this?" He muttered silently.

Then to his surprise, he bumped into Hanji and she smiled cheerfully,

"You know what Levi, I think you have this special sickness that you won't admit.." She suggested, and he saw that stupid grin on her face that he wanted to punch in the moment. Only Hanji can test his patience up to the last minute. She always teased him with that sorts regarding his infatuation with the Ackerman brat.

If only he didn't lose on that fateful night that he got drunk and Hanji made him confess his feelings regarding Mikasa, perhaps he was not being teased to death with this shitty glasses in front of her.

"I wondere why I smell something annoying tonight?, What are you talking about Hanji?" He said, returning his famous glare on her.

"Oh nothing! I just thought that you're actually having a love bug crawling right under your fine ass." She suggested, but still she was rather being affectionate towards him, he knows that Hanji was one of the people that he can really trust, except that she always loves to play some stupid games on him and in the end, he always lose. Especially when it concerns his love life, and by the looks of it, Hanji was playing the role of cupid for him and Mikasa.

I know where this is going, he thought.

"You know what, you can make me happy for tonight, if only you would shut up and say nothing of your absurd ideas." He stated, still holding his cup, he was about to drink his tea, when someone approach on his side and push him a bit that made the tea spill on his white crisp shirt.

"Dammit! Who did this?" He spat,

and the soldier who was about to receive the mighty Corporal's wrath, was no other than, Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

Stupid silence, fell from his lips, and his anger drained away when it was Mikasa who bumped against him.

Mikasa made a bow on him, making an indirect message that she was sorry, but it only made Levi freak out.

Hanji sensed what was Levi about to do, and so she just interupted him by saying, "So, what are you saying Levi?" She nudged her elbow on his sides.

Levi lost his momentum, when he saw Mikasa's eyes drifted om him,

"You know what will happen then, Ackerman." His eyes shot against her,

Mikasa stepped back a bit, and she replied with a blank face, "Of course, there's punishment waiting for me."

"Good thing you know, very well, meet me tomorrow on the valley of nightmare at morning, you can invite the Yeager brat if you like, it's not a punishment, but let's have a race on that valley." He threatened, but it doesn't have a sinle affect on Mikasa.

"Alright then, Corporal, prepare your defeat for the first time." She finally agreed.

"Let's see.."

* * *

It was four in the morning when Levi rose from his bed and prepared himself for another training session with Mikasa, and this time he was changing the course, he chose the valley of nightmares because it was a rough path where it leads into a plateau. Often times, there was a numerous accidents that a lot of soldiers were encountering whenever to chose to go that path. And also there was rumor that it was haunted journey.

But Levi dismissed that every rumor when his still in his teenage years, he crossed that rough road all by himself, and he felt that it was just a normal road and it only took him half an hour to cross that path.

And now, he will test Mikasa and Eren if they are fit on his team. He used the opportunity last night, to make Mikasa agree on this deal.

And right now, he is finally seeing it into reality, the moment he saw a dark haired girl near the stables, and along with her the so called brother of him, Eren Yeager.

He walked closely at them, and still Eren was in shock when he saw the Corporal coming on their way, he asked Mikasa, "Are you sure that I'm allowed to join the both you?" his eyes searching hers when she made no reply on his dear question.

"Mikasa?" He called her again, but he can tell that she was too, was waiting for the arrival of the Corporal.

Mikasa lost on her thoughts when Eren tap her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and yes, he told me to invite you, and honestly, I don't know what are we doing here? and i think he wanted us to bring the horse."

"Oh that, I think you're right." Eren said.

Then Levi stopped infront of them, and Eren's mouth fell open when the Corporal spoke, "i'll get Laika, and both of you can choose any horse that you want.'

Mikasa and Eren obeyed his commands, and as soon as they finished straddling the horse, the three of them made their way on the famous valley of nightmare.

Mikasa was in the middle of the two men, and Levi can hear on what was Eren's stupid puns on the location that they are going.

He doesn't understand that despite being serious, he never though that Eren was some kind of a guy who tends to ask stupid things especially when it was really obvious.

He caught them talking shit.

"Hey Mikasa, i wonder what the valley of nightmare mean? do you think perhaps we're gonna have nightmares when we crossed that?" He gave a confusion look on his face, awaiting for Mikasa's reply.

but deep inside, Levi wanted to knock out Eren's stupid puns and he caught him asking Mikasa again.

"So, Mikasa, what do you think Corporal Levi's intention for bringing us here?"

Levi lost his patience by answering him, "To be eaten by the titans."

And he felt Mikasa's glare up on him again, trying to defend about his abrupt interruption he explain, "Are you trying to be idiot Eren? Of course, I wanted to train the both of you, in which I find it a way different from the ones we have back then, I wanted to instill in your minds that you need a complete concentration about this one." He explained.

"But why Corporal? Are we going to do some horrible things?" His eyes were frightened now, and he took a glance on MIkasa who was having the same stoic face that she have. It's like she doesn't care on what was Levi trying to say.

And Levi wanted to ride Eren's sudden confusion and he talked more of it, completely teasing him, "What do you have in mind Eren?"

Mikasa cannot hide the fact what was this two men are trying to point out. They are acting like stupid fools that the one is dominating and the other one simply looks like the loser who was just craving for some food.

Levi asked him again, "Tell what is it?" he said slowly, and he can feel Mikasa's aura on him simply telling him to shut up.

"I can sense some nightmare, maybe because it's the word itself, valley of nightmare.." Eren chuckled.

"Wrong! You know those people who were spreading the rumors about that damn place are exactly out of their minds."

Mikasa head turned around Levi, who was waiting for his continuation of his tale.

"I did prove it wrong, perhaps from the tales that you've heard from generations to generations, they simple taught you that you should get frightened hearing that stupid valley of nightmare. The elders might have taught you never to cross that valley because it is just simply full of shit! am I right?"

"How come?" Mikasa started to ask him, and his heart suddenly leap a bit the moment he found out that she was actually listening.

He let out a small chuckle escape from his lips, before answering back, "I took that path for an exact thirty minutes."

Both Mikasa and Eren widened their eyes as Levi said those words. Indeed, he was humanity's strongest, and Mikasa hated the idea that the Corporal can do everything like hell, she started to think, what things other things that the coporal cannot do

And so, Levi halted, and the both of them turned into a full stop.

"Are we here now, Corporal?" Eren inquired , as his eyes searched the place everywhere.

They are now waiting on a small tavern just a few feet away from the entrance of the great forest.

Levi gave his final words for both Eren and Mikasa.

"So now, you can see this big ass forest that stretched behind the boundaries of the wall sina and wall rose. I can assure you 100% that there were none, or not a single titan activity on the forest. And now, I wanted both of you to trust your senses and as I was explaining awhile ago, you should have a complete concentration while crossing on the forest." he turned and made a quick look on Mikasa and Eren.

"And of course, if you crossed that whole valley in no time, I'll let you have an incentives." Levi said lowly, and the fact that he mentioned the word incentives, their eyes wondered in shock.

"And that was?" Eren inquired directly at the Corporal.

"Of course, a cleaning excemption." Levi said lightly.

It made Mikasa sighed by the thoughts of it, expecting that the clean-freak Corporal will make a fabulous exemption just like that, it was nearly impossible.

And Eren lose hope for the foods that he always wanted to eat.

"What? are you expecting more?" Levi noticed that their face turned into a deep mess the moment he mentioned the word incentives.

"Actually, there was none, and also because we find it too impossible, Corporal." Mikasa suddenly blurted out.

"Good thing that both of you known my own kind of nature." Levi added up.

"Tch, So then, I'll explain it again, the three of us, will race each other til we reach the other side of the forest. And always don't forget to look for the road sign for you to not get lost."

"Ooh! I know this is going to be fun!" Eren shouted with delight.

"Look for some detour too, if you find any. I guess that's all, let's begin." Levi seat up straight on his horse Laika. "On the count of three, let's start."

* * *

One, two, three, BAM!

It was entirely Levi who was leading the group. At first, they came into a complete turn that made Eren shiver that the whole forest gave him. They were riding on their top speed, and it all depends on their horse. And Laika, being Levi's personal horse since he started on the Survey Corps, became his ultimate weapon in terms of his speed. It's all because of his horse, that he seems to outrun every lurking titans out there.

Same with Richie, the horse that Eren got accustomed to, being told that it was one of the best horse that the survey corps have, at the sight of it, he immediately fell in love on the animal. With the lightning speed that can used to travel on every expedition, surely it was one of the fastest horse out there, and that was even superior with Laika, in terms of speed.

Maybe the only problem that they will have to deal with was Mikasa's horse, and that was Lionel.

It was not even her horse, it was Jean's. her horse got injured on the last expedition, that she even ask Jean to borrow his horse for the mean time, just for this journey.

The very problem with Lionel was, he was not trained to have a woman on his back, and also, he have this animalistic attitude that only Jean was the only person who can tame the wild animal. So it was up to Mikasa's great care, to have a good ride on the said horse.

As they first made their turn on a cliff, it was still Levi who was leading the race, with his exemplary poise on handling the horse, still he was excellent on it. While on his side, Eren was closing himself on him with such little gap. For the fact that Eren handled, Richie, being one of the fastest horse on the corps, indeed, he can really outrun Laika if he just knew how to work on his awesome speed.

On the other hand, Mikasa was having a hard time regaining the attitude of her horse, "Damn," She spat, getting annoyed on the swirling movements that the horse was making. It seems that this horse is kinda picky, and she doesn't know how to handle such kind of attitude. So instead, she kicked its butt, hoping to change its sunken attitude. She lowered her grip on the straddle as it was making a sudden shaky movements that with that persist, she will stumble all along.

Levi took a glance on his back, making sure that Mikasa and Eren are doing well. On his surprise, Eren was laughing all the way, that made him think that he was really enjoying this thrilling adventure. And for Mikasa, she was getting behind on which he can't understand. On the fact that he was sure Mikasa will be his rival on this race, it seems that the situation is getting offhand.

"Tch, stupid girl, what was she trying to do now? Or was it just an actual cover up and later on she will try to outrun us? How pathetic!" He muttered, shoving the straddle more until the Laika was forced to run more until they reached the detour which was pointed to the right. And Eren jolted on his sides, making a cheerful noise and accidentally bumped the detour sign which made it pointed to the left side.

* * *

It's been 10 minutes that Mikasa stuck halfway because of that horse attitude that she was receiving, "Dammit! On this kind of problem, I'm sure I'm not going to defeat that bastard Corporal!" She shouted, and when she did, there's a couple of crows observing her.

To her annoyance, she kicked the horse too harsh enough that it can get angry and run very fast.

She came on the first detour which pointed on the left side. And in just a few more stretches, she fell on a deep manhole on the darker side of the tree.

...

Levi and Eren heard a sudden rustling of trees from their behind, and without thinking any further, Levi stopped his horse and slowly looked at Eren who was emerging very fast on his sides.

Levi observed that Mikasa was not on his rear sight, and it seems that something had gone wrong. So instead of continuing this absurd journey, he move back a bit and leading the horse into a complete stop before shouting at Eren.

"Eren, have you seen Ackerman?!" Levi sounded worried.

Before answering, Eren turned into his back hoping that Mikasa will soon be finally on it, "Mikasa? She was right on my side awhile ago... and then..."

"And then what?" Levi finished the sentence for him, and it sends some chills on Eren's back. He doesn't want the Corporal to lose his stupid temper on just this small things. And if that explodes. he wondered what will happen when the returned to the survey corps.

"Ahhhh.. I don't know sir.." He bowed down. Answering crappy things on the Corporal will just make it worst. He'll just tell him the whole truth.

"You don't know? Tch, dammit!"

"No.. sir, and then I heard something like a shout when I get on here.." Eren finally admitted.

"Is that so? Then, I tell you something, why don't you finish you're course here and see if you can bring some help in search for Mikasa." He commanded him, and he sounded a bit relax now. And Eren felt rather a bit confused because of a sudden change of emotion that the Corporal was showing.

Nodding, and straddling the horse, Eren waved his hand, "Alright, I'm going to do it." He place a hand on his chest and the other one on his hand making a salute to the Corporal.

* * *

When he was already alone now, Levi continued his search for Mikasa when suddenly he came across on the detour sign.

He place his hand to the back on his neck, sighing, "Who has the slightest idea that this stupid sign will make her lost?" He muttered, thinking of the person who could have made this.

And he remembered that the Yeager boy was laughing all the way when the crossed this path. And maybe he was the one who accidentally nudged the sign so that it pointed to the left.

Levi started shouting, "Ackerman, can you hear me?" as he slowly drifted on the other side of the trance. He was moving a bit sluggish as he observe the whole place. At first, it was like the same normal road that they were in awhile ago, but now as he quicken his move, he started to notice that it was quite different.

The path created less noise that he thought that he was blinded by noise because of the serene place. And then his mind came into reality that Mikasa was missing.

"Oi, Ackerman, can you hear me?" He started again. "Answer me!"

...

On the otherhand, Mikasa became a bit conscious because of her fall awhile ago, she heard that someone was calling her name, and it felt like a light on her ears.

She haven't got any idea how long could she been sleeping here, and or if anyone could observe that she was missing the race between the Corporal and Eren.

She made a slightest move, until she arched her back and then she let out sharp groan because of her injured arm on left side.

"This is ridiculous.." She spat with disgust. "I never know that this stupid journey will turn into a disaster!" She shouted and kicked the small pile of woods in the hole. "Now, where do I start to climb?"

Then in an instant, she heard again the sound that was calling out her name, and suddenly she cried back, "I'm here!" she tried on the top of her voice.

The moment she looked up, she saw the small Corporal who looking directly at her.

"Ackerman? Is that you?" he sounded casual this time, thinking on the comical thing that happened just on the moment.

"Shut up!" She blushed right away. She never wanted the Corporal to see her on the very compromising manner, and it rather pissed her off that much. Because right now, she's going to admit that she needed the help of the wonder Corporal who she thought was currently laughing at her back right now.

Feeling superior and proud, Levi teased her much by saying. "Oh I see, do you need help?" and he threw his stoic face at her taking his steps back.

The strong Mikasa kept her face cool enough, she sworn to herself that Levi was the very last person she could have ask help, but then again. she knows that she must work hard for it. She must earn his approval first. Levi was not an easy opponent to defeat, and in order to do that, she must think critical because if that fails, she will be trapped on the little Corporal's web of game.

When she saw that Levi was going to speak something, he let him continue.

"It's funny Ackerman that you are in that position, and i don't know what the hell happened to you. And for the record, I'm going to confess something." He stopped and by the look of his face, he was a bit confused.

"What?" Mikasa ask him, she was surprised on the sudden change of tone that Levi was getting into. W_hat was he talking about?_

"Damn, you know I'm the worst of all, and I don't think I can say this properly..." Levi said softly. By the looks of it, he was a bit uncomfortable on the things that he was going to say on the moment.

"Tell me Corporal. what are you talking about?" She answered him back. Her voice made an echo on the forest.

"Just this one, I don't know why am I seeing you always on my mind. I mean I'm not thinking about you, but, every time that I'm alone, you always came popping up on my mind and you even talked to me..." Levi said honestly, and he glance on his sides, and he pulled out a small handkerchief and he carefully rubbed it into his dampened face.

Mikasa was shocked on his words, unable to think carefully on the moment. _Is the Corporal hitting on me? _

"And do you know what's funny?" Levi carried on, "I even created a song just for me to sing when I'm having that insanity problem. And I just don't know what the hell did you to me? Are you some kind of a witch or something?" He pressed on.

"You are totally nuts!" Mikasa escaped a small laugh and made Levi to looked at her.

When Levi was about to say something, there was a small piece of bush the strikes his neck that made him utter, "What now!"

He observed the atmosphere around them, and he noticed that there's a tiny droplet of water that falls under his skin. And Mikasa too, felt the sudden change of air around them. It seems to be chilly,

Mikasa notice that the Corporal was still deep in his thoughts whether he was going to tell her that it will rain or not, or perhaps was he going to help her?

She was going to break the ice, even if it was like admitting her defeat him.

"Corporal, say are you going to help me?" Mikasa shouted at the top pf her voice calling Levi's attention.

Without a second, Levi pulled out a rope on his horse, and he let it fall so that Mikasa will be able to reach it. But because of Levi's height problem and of course his stature, Mikasa sensed that the rope will be no use at the moment.

"It's too short!" Mikasa shouted back at him,

And to Levi's annoyance and he didn't want to let his cool down, he just responded it a low snarl, "If you just climb a small rock over there, perhaps, you could reach that damn rope." He instructed her to do.

"Fine." She throw another famous glare at him, before she stepped on the small rock on the first layer. It went on, rocks after rocks, with Levi pulling her up, she was able to climb on the top, and with the last move, Levi reached for her hands and pulled her over him, until they stumble on the ground, with Mikasa on the top, they were in a very uncomfortable situation until the rain started pouring down on them.

It was Levi who got up first, before helping Mikasa to get up too.

"Damn! where the hell is Laika?" Levi snarled, looking for the his horse.

When both of them heard the "neigh" sound of their horse, Mikasa uttered to Levi, "Look, Corporal, I think I seen a house over there.."

Both of them started walking towards the a small house, but before they did, Levi asked Mikasa a sudden question, "Tell me Mikasa, why in the world did you fall in that manhole?" His face was irritated because of the mud that was on her face, that she wanted to remove it using her handkerchief.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think that's because of Jean's horse that was too hard to control, I think that's why.." Mikasa reasoned out.

"Maybe because you're too clumsy. That's the way it is.."

"Why are you?"

"What?"

Before she could answer, he knocked on the door hoping that there was someone who can let them in.

The door swung open, and to their surprise, there was an old woman who appeared on their sight. The old woman smiled at them, but Levi can sensed that this was the worst idea after all, if only it was not raining, maybe they will not come into that absurd place.

"Come in, young visitors.." The woman called them.

Levi who was currently leading in the doorway, he said something to Mikasa, "In any case, you should be at least careful." He warned her.

"I know Corporal, but I think we're just safe because she's just an old woman, not some sort of titans." She glared at him.

"Tch"

* * *

When they were in the hallway, they observed that the house was somewhat creepy. It was full of cobwebs, and knowing Levi was the most allergic to dirt, being the clean freak dude, maybe in a second he will clean the whole damn house all by himself, if the house owner will let him.

"Tch, why is this place so dirty? Can a human being actually be living here?" His words are sharp. Without realizing that the old woman were just staring at them for quite awhile.

"Actually, I'm not living here.." The old woman continued.

"Huh?" Levi countered on, he tried to dust off his shirt, because of the falling debris that the small specs of dust goes into his shirt.

But Mikasa on the other hand, was fascinated on the different wines that was displayed all over the house. The wines are in a bottle, with different herbs on it. It was not the typical wine, but a herbal one.

"Excuse me, are you fond of making wine?" She asked the old woman, as she carefully examined the different wines on the wall.

"Yes, how did you know that it was a wine after all?" The woman replied, as she was seated on a rocking chair on the corner.

"Because my uncle, was a doctor, and he was making this different wines for his patients." Mikasa said, reminiscing Eren's father making the herbal wine.

"Oh, that's cool!" The woman replied happily as she began standing up. "Maybe I could prepare something for both of you." She laughed, but that instant, made Levi twitched, because the sound of her laugh just literally sounded like a witch.

Mikasa took a sideway glance at Levi, who was having a hard time looking at the filthy place. She can tell by look on his face, that sour look.

_He was pretty pissed off._

Her thoughts drifted off when the woman came walking in front of them, with a tray on her hands. Mikasa was aroused on the aroma of the food that was leaving her to salivate more. It's been awhile since she had last eaten, and it was only their breakfast.

Levi can tell too, that the platter on the woman's tray increased his desire to eat. He was having a rational thoughts earlier about this woman, but on the sight of food, maybe it can completely change his mind.

"Alright, both of you, can you help prepare the plates? It seems that both of you looks very exhausted because of your trip in the woods?" She offered her sweet smile at them.

Mikasa was the first one to move, since she wasn't expecting the Corporal to move into his own accord, because yes, it's the pride. Woman should be the ones who will be doing this kind of stuffs, so Mikasa even for once, thought about Levi helping him.

_How pathetic!_

"Uhmm, I'm just wondering where am I going to get the dishes?" She asked the woman, and without noticing that she placed her hand on the back of her neck. Rather feeling excited, she really wanted to eat now.

"Oh, that? It's over the small room over there, at the right drawer." The woman instructed her.

Mikasa stood up slowly, carefully looking at the Corporal who wasn't really looking at her way. He was observing carefully on what was the old woman was up to.

As soon as Mikasa walked inside the room, she noticed a lot of scribbles on the wall that simply looks like an ancient handwriting. She didn't mind any of those since her attention drifted on the small box that was neatly placed on the counter top.

Out of all the things inside the room, why was the box the only thing in the room that looked clean?

She walked carefully towards the counter, and she simply lifted up the box in a quick motion. As she was fixed on studying the mysterious box, to her surprise, she jumped back when she noticed that the door quickly opened and the old woman was there, staring at her with her mouth open.

In her shock, she dropped the mysterious box and stumbled back on the wall, horrified on what will the old woman say to her this time.

When she was making no move, the old woman snarled in her low voice, "What the hell are you doing? Did I told you to touch anything besides the plate?"

Stepping aside, Mikasa said with an embarrassed tone, "I apologize for my intrusion of your things, I never mean to do that." She bowed her head down, and she swung the drawer on the right and reached for three plates and in an instant, she quickly left the room, leaving the old woman on the room alone.

She take her seat next to the Corporal, and she whispered something in his ear, "Corporal, I find this place a bit weird, and..."

Before she was about her sentence, Levi cuts her in, "I know, that's why I told you to be careful." He said on his low voice, still not looking on her direction.

"And I saw something." She continued.

"What? did you find something useful? Did you saw my horse?"

Mikasa sighed, she knew that talking to the Corporal at this rate was like a pain in the ass. The only thing that mattered to him was Laika, his damn horse.

"No, I didn't. But I saw her awhile ago, she outside." She replied.

"Ah I see, in that case, what are you trying to say to me awhile ago?" he was looking at her now. Levi cannot understand himself why he was bothered to look at the Ackerman brat, after his mere confession that was nothing like a dust to her, he felt rather stupid by just looking at her. Good thing his _Ackerman symptoms_ are not attacking him on the moment.

Mikasa creep a little more closely to him, but still she was restraining herself, not until she was right behind on his neck she spoke, "I find a mysterious box in the room and when I lift it up, it seems that there was a bottle inside it and..."

The old woman burst the door open, and both Levi and Mikasa straightened themselves.

"And now, for the food, I prepare a steaming lamb soup, I hope you'll like it, especially you, small man."

Mikasa giggled when the woman teased Levi as a small man.

Levi sends Mikasa a one shot glare before responding, "A small man huh?" he purrs.

"Ahhhyy, It seems that you should eat first so that you can take large amount of food. And because it seems that your bones are pretty small." The old woman licked her mouth as she speaks.

Mikasa turned to look at Levi giving him a weird look, "What the hell was that?"

When Mikasa was about to scoop a spoonful of the soup, the woman slaps her hand and taking away the bowl on her sight and placed it directly on Levi's plate.

_What the hell? _

Levi saw it happened, and he was surprised on what the woman was about to do.

The old woman placed another big amount of meat on his place,

_These woman really wanted me to get fat. _Levi thought.

When Levi was about to complain because of the old woman acting very indifferently in front of them, the woman quickly spoke, "I just wanted you to eat a lot of food so that you'll get better tonight."

Mikasa cannot take the atmosphere around her, simply by looking at the old woman who was currently hitting on Levi on the table, makes her want to puke.

"Excuse me, I think I need some air." She stood up, but when she did, Levi grabbed her arm restraining her to move.

"Honestly, my companion and I needs to travel somewhere and we are sorry for making a mess in your house, old woman, so in any case, we are going now." Levi said placidly, placing his hand over hers.

Surprised on his forbidden action, she tried to swing her hands so that he can release her, but it only worsen the scenario. Instead of freeing her, he simply held her hand more tightly.

Mikasa felt a rosy blush spread on her face, because of the sudden move that the Corporal do to her. She felt a light squeeze on her hand, telling her that it was her queue to talk.

"My friend and I are going to..." Mikasa started in, but her words that escapes on her mouth felt so wrong.

_SHIT...friend? _

Before they can escape, the old woman kicked Mikasa on straight on the wall, untangling her from Levi,

She moaned from the impact that sends her flying right on the cage that nearly disguised as a wall.

"Crap, what to do now, Corporal?" She cursed under her breath. This whole situation was like a dream that needs some pinching. Mikasa never thought that this situation would happen. And with Levi on the other hand was like a loser who had just outsmarted by a woman.

"Sadly, there's no escape." The woman chanted into her own little game.

She stomps her right foot forward and in a second, Levi fell to right on the trap that was under the floor.

Humanity's strongest soldier is now trapped!

"Shit!" Levi snarled. He quickly looked at some opening point that at least the wooden cage has. But it seems that it was a bad luck on him, because the cage was neatly built. Even if he tried to pull one of the wooden stick, it seems hopeless, because right over him, there was a large steamy bowl of hot liquid.

The old woman suddenly laughed on the top of her lungs. "You fools! You must have been thought that I don't know both you, Survey Corps." She placed her right hand on her waist and the other one began to pull the rope on the sides. So that Levi's cage will pull itself upwards.

Levi cannot help but to felt amused on what had just happened. He didn't barely consider that this nosy woman could capture both of them.

"What are you?" He asked her, with that same monotone that he used to have. He was rather cool, not even worried on what was about to happen.

"Let's just say.." The old woman slowly pulled her hood down, exposing her natural look, and with a blink of an eye, she turned into a lovely beautiful maiden. "I'm a villain in some fairy tale, or should I say witch." She eyed him with pure seduction.

Levi pulled out on his senses, distracted on the witch that came into his view. He cannot help himself from looking at her, with that luscious lips, damn, he couldn't get off himself on the mere trap.

"Corporal! look out!" Mikasa shouted on her hardest. She cannot stand the look on the Corporal looking at other woman except.. _except _

He was rather hypnotized by that witch's charm _DAMN HER! but she was planning to eat him.._

Levi was awakened on Mikasa's loud voice. _This is plain stupid, why am acting like I didn't even know what I'm doing?_

"Right, you probably thought what I'm going to do young woman." The witch said to Mikasa.

"Huh? But I don't give a damn on that Corporal." Mikasa take a step back, crossing her arms on her chest.

_If this plan would work, then..._

"What?" Levi answered in disbelief.

But Mikasa remained cool on her stand, "If you want to eat the Corporal, go ahead! I really don't care at all." She gave the witch a thumbs up sign.

_What the hell? what was that Ackerman doing? Was she using me as a bait?_

"You are quite sure milady?" The witched blinked a couple of times, making a grin on Levi.

"100% sure!" She said cheerfully, "And do you like anyone besides him?" She crossed her arms again.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I think he'll do good for me, it's just that he's too short, and well, I don't know if he will reach as my breakfast since he's so skinny." The witch moved towards Levi and slowly stroke his arm.

"Hmm. Oh dear, I can't wait to finally eat you.."

"Stupid witch!" Levi cursed under his breath, making sure that the witch can hear him.

"No doubt, you are irksome shorty being." The witch counter attacked him.

"What did you say?" he pulled his arm for a bit, and she smelling the scent all over him.

"I say that I think you're so annoying, Corporal."

"Shit."

"And oh, let me tell you another story, because you two can't fool me, I was thinking of eating your precious girl first, right under your nose."

His face froze the moment she told her something about her plan on Mikasa. He doesn't want to Mikasa suffer this cruelty of this mad witch. So in that case, he made another plan,

"So why don't just play with me then." Levi offered the witch.

"You know soldier, I have this certain problem that I need to cure."

Levi glitched on the sound of the witch's hopeless tone.

"Explain."

"I'm not gonna eat you or anything, I was like playing like a bad witch here, but in reality I'm not." Then in an instant, the witch's face brightened up, like she was like an angel in disguise.

"I'm going to let you out of here, if only you'll do my condition."

"What is it? I'm listening.." Levi felt a sense of hope on that unknown condition that he was about to hear.

"Let's have a toast. I'm doing this for my daughter who was held captive by a bad witch as you have thought. Because there's a curse, and only two people with the same amount of strength can free the curse on her, and since, you both the humanity's pride, might as well use you for my sake." The witch continued.

"But, you're not considering if we will resist you.." Levi replied back, tilting his head a bit to make a side glance at Mikasa.

"I have you force you then." She said it with delight while looking at the large steaming bowl over them."

Levi walked around the small cage, examining the possibility of escaping even though there's no hope.

"You wanted my answer right?" he ask her again.

"Right. Now tell me what do you have in mind?" The witch glare at him.

"My answer is no."

"Then...shoot!" the witch slowly released another rope that was lifting Mikasa's cage over them, and then the rope on their right move according into it's own accord, slowly making it's way to slide into Mikasa's cage.

"Wait no!" Levi stopped her, he rather look worried because Mikasa was in danger, over his stupid idea.

"Hmm, got a change of mind?" The witch teased him.

"Yes." With that final word, the chain on their cage slowly hurled down, and Levi and Mikasa managed to escape on their trap.

* * *

After an hour about that, both of them arrived in the Survey Corps HQ both of them are carrying the wine that the witch let them drink.

Panting, Mikasa said to Levi, "Sir, what are we going to do after with drink this stupid drink that I'm 100% sure that will us any harm.."

"If you just didn't act reckless awhile ago, maybe this shouldn't happen." Levi snapped in, looking at her like she was to blame for what was happening right now.

"I'm sorry, but that's just because I saw her looking..." Her eyes trailed away from him, she felt that another display of redness was currently showing at her face.

"Looking at me?" He finished her sentence once again, and by that thought, Levi doesn't want to assume some feelings about him and Mikasa, so instead, he jumped into another topic by adding, "So what are you feeling right now?"

He sounded that he was caring for something, and Mikasa admitted that somehow this side of his different emotional state that she was unaware of.

"Not bad actually, and I guess, that it's just a plain drink at all, and right now, we should think of away of fighting the witch's effect on us." She responded,

"By what? And since we doesn't know what effect it has on us, why don't we just rest and prepare for another outcome that it will take."

"Oh, alright Corporal." She agreed, before saying goodbye at him and wish to retire in her bed that early.

* * *

When the next morning came, there was a roar sound that echoed around the corridors and the hall.

Hanji thought of it was some titan's counterattack, then she giggled, "I wonder what happened on Levi's room?"

* * *

A/N: I'm apologize for this freakin chapter. I knowwww that it's the worst one and probably that all of you are like, WTH is this? haha. AGAIN, I'm telling you that it's not my chapter either, because someone or something was pressuring me about getting this chapter done, and well, the result was this one.

And because my sister accidentally erased the my original chapter for this one. So in the end, I got to rethink again the words and ideas for this chapter, and the result was... I pretty messed up. I'm so sorry..

But! I made another present for you guys, for to compensate for this chapter. Just a mini chapter where in Levi has this delusional thoughts over Mikasa :)

Plus, I made it clear that I'm having hard time updating this story, because hmm, college. But rest assured my lovelies, that I'll continue this no matter what. Given the fact that rivamika revelation on the latest chapter. omg, I still ship both of them :)

For those who keeps on asking me if I got this idea from a certain drama, OH YES! it's Secret Garden folks! teehee, I got this pretty headcanon in my head that clearly suits them hehe.

What to expect on the next chapter: More Levi and Mikasa moments, plus I'll be adding my OC character, that will turn the humanity's strongest into upside down, annd, some hint of Erwin's love story. Just message me on my tumblr account which is rivamika-diaries for some suggestions especially whom will I partner to Erwin or will I be making another partner for him.

I guess that's all for now, I hope you'll still support me...

reviews are all welcome :) Happy reading!


End file.
